Add Another One To The Mix And It Spells Trouble
by 1thplush
Summary: AU:one tree hill except the character Amy Schofield who is Nathan Scott’s best friend just like Haley is Lucas’s. It will start at season one when Lucas joined the Basketball team. Couples undecided. please read and review.
1. Prolouge

Add another one to the mix and its trouble.

Disclaimer: I do not own of the characters from the TV show one tree hill but I do own the character Amy.

Synopsis: it is basically the same story as one tree hill except the character Amy Schofield who is Nathan Scott's best friend just like Haley is Lucas's. It will start at season one when Lucas joined the Basketball team.

Friendships are Nathan, Amy, Peyton, Brooke and Tim. Lucas and Haley are the other group and Jake is in the middle.

Couples: Namy, Naley, Pathen, Leyton, Brucas, Jeyton and Jamy. Couples at the end of the story are still undecided could be any.

Background info: Nathan and Amy been friends since 5th grade when Amy moved to Tree Hill from London.


	2. First Day of School is Always the Hardes

First Day of School is Always the Hardest.

It was the first day of 10th grade and Amy was waiting for her best friend Nathan Scott to pick her up but as usual he was late. She figured that he probably be getting moaned at his father or with Peyton Sawyer. Standing by her window she saw Nathan's car pull up in front of her house. There was Nathan looking as hot as ever. His hair, face, that smirk of his and those beautiful blue eyes were prefect but then something interrupted her thoughts. There was Peyton Sawyer sitting next to Nathan. Number two must have been right she thought right. Nathan beeped the horn, which made Amy jumped. She picked up her bag and headed out towards the car. It wasn't that she didn't like Peyton; she just wished that it were she. It wasn't like that she hasn't had the opportunity to be Nathan's girlfriend. When Nathan has been between girlfriends, which has been a lot. They always hook up but with Peyton it looks a lot serious then the others that he has been with. That just didn't stop Amy wishing that it might be her one-day.


	3. The Car Ride

'Hi Ames, ready to face the hellhole,' Nathan chuckled.

'Shouldn't I be asking you that after that little stunt you pulled, Amy responded.

'Whatever it wasn't even my fault,' said Nathan.

'Yeah, it wasn't like you were driving the bus and that is why they have to replace half the team,' Peyton chimed.

'For one it is not half the team and you don't know what happened because you were being all moody again and couldn't be bothered coming out for some fun,' Nathan spat back.

'I was only in a mood because of you and sorry if I don't find stealing the team bus and go joyriding fun.' Snapped Peyton.

By this time Nathan had pulled into the school parking lot. Peyton undone her seatbelt, opened her door and got out and stormed off before Nathan could responded.

'See, what I mean she is always moody' Nathan said.

'Nate, saying this as your friend maybe you could be a little bit more considerate towards her feelings. Have you even asked why she is all moody,' Amy said reasonably.

'Amy, you know what I am like when it comes to talk about feelings and that stuff. I am rubbish at it. I don't suppose you could …' Nathan said.

Before Nathan could finish Amy knew exactly what he was going to say because he had said the same thing to her a million times before. Amy opened the door and stepped out of the car and went to Nathan's window.

'Of course I will, what are best friends are for?' Amy said.

'Thanks, I knew I could count on you,' Nathan said with that smirk on his face.

Nathan steeped out of the car and gave Amy a hug. When he pulled away he said 'come on we better hurry up before we are late and Whitey is already mad at me, plus I don't want people think I am gay or I actually have feelings.'

Amy laughed and both of them headed towards the school. Nathan had his arm around her waist. For an outsider you wouldn't think that they were actually just friends.


	4. From a Far

From afar this what it looked like to Lucas Scott and Haley James. Just like Amy and Nathan they were best friends but you think that they were dating because that what people at Tree Hill High believed. Because it is impossible for a boy and a girl just be good friends without having the sexual content in between. Unlike Amy and Nathan they have done anything in that nature apart from a kiss in the 7th grade just see what it was like but that is they only connection they had physically.

'I hate that guy,' Lucas said with disgust.

'He is such a jerk, did you see the way he treated Peyton. He didn't even go after her. He is probably cheating on her with Amy Schofield or some cheer slut' Haley spat.

'Calm down, Hales,' Lucas said laughing.

'Luke, I can't stand people like that especially people like Nathan Scott. You only have to look at his father to see where he got it all from.' Haley said.

'In case you forgetting his dad is mine so maybe I am like that,' Lucas said.

'Never, you are too like your mum. You will never be like Nathan Scott and that's a good thing,' replied Haley.

'Maybe, listen I need to see Coach Durham about something so see you later. Lucas said.

'O.k. laters,' Haley said.

Lucas walked towards the gym and Haley towards the school.


	5. Questions that needs Answers

Peyton was still angry over what had happened with Nathan. Slamming her locker a voice chimed behind her.

'Someone is in a bad mood, today'

Peyton turned around and saw her best friend Brooke Davis.

'Let me guess, Nathan Scott,' quizzed Brooke.

'Yeah, I don't why I put up with him because all he cares about is himself. I don't think it is even possible for him to actually care about another person,' rambled Peyton.

'Well, I think any person with the surname Scott are incapable to actually care about someone other then themselves,' Brooke said.

'Well that's not exactly true is it now' a voice chimed.

Both Brooke and Peyton turned around to face no other then Lucas Scott.

'Well, I don't really know you but maybe if we got together then maybe I could test my theory,' flirted Brooke.

'Maybe,' Lucas said shyly.

'I have to go or I could get a detention from that hagged woman. I don't need that since it's my year to be captain of the cheerleading squad. So, I will see you later Pey,' she turned to Lucas, 'maybe you too!' with that she walked away.

Lucas who turned a shade of red looked at Peyton. From a far Lucas noticed Peyton for a while now but never spoken to her properly because of his evil step brother Nathan, same father different mum. That's when she spoke.

'Sorry about Brooke, she tends to get carried away but her heart is in the right place.'

'No, that's o.k. I just don't people think that I am the same as Nathan, no offence,' Lucas said sharply.

'No it's o.k. that is a good thing I wish Nathan wasn't the way he is sometimes,' Peyton said reassuring.

'Why are you with him then?' Lucas blurted out.

Peyton was a little taken back with the question but then realised that he was right. Why was she with him? It is not like he cared about her anyway. Also, she kind of grew tired of his childish behaviour. Over the summer, her and Nathan had grown apart. He was either partying with Tim or hanging out with Amy. The only time that they saw each other all they did was have sex. Then she saw Lucas standing there watching in anticipation for her answer. This is what she yearned from Nathan for so long now. Someone who actually cared about what she said not just some booty call. Peyton quickly woke from her thoughts.

'I don't know why' she said simply.

Lucas was about to say something when a voice boomed down the corridor.

'What the hell are you doing, reject?'

Both Peyton and Lucas looked down the corridor and saw a very angry Nathan coming towards them.


	6. The Battle of the Scotts

Flashback 

'Whitey wants to see me about something to do with the team,' Nathan said.

'O.k. I will see you in second period,' Amy said.

Amy headed towards the tutoring centre and Nathan went into the Gym. That is when he saw him standing there with the coach. What did he want with him. This was his court and no one will join the team without his say so. Nathan marched over to the two. Whitey could see from the look of Nathan's face that he was not a happy bunny.

'Now, before you come in shouting the odds there is something you should remember that it is your fault in the first place that we are in this situation. Your little joyriding cost me four players, which I need to replace fast,' reasoned Whitey.

Nathan just looked at Whitey to say yeah I know that but why him.

'Lucas is a good basketball player nearly as good as you maybe it's in the genes,' Whitey said.

'Listen I don't like this as much as you do but Whitey says you need me so I am willing to help,' said Lucas.

That was it Nathan thought how dared him stand there and tells me I need him.

'For one I don't need you and either does the team. How dare you think that you know what I like because you don't know what I like? You don't even know me so don't try now. I refused to agree with this,' Nathan ranted.

'I didn't ask your permission Nathan. I am the coach and you're the player just you remember that while your thinking about how lucky you are to be even in the team,' Whitey said, he turned to Lucas, ' see you at practice.'

'Sure, coach,' Lucas shyly said.

Whitey walked towards his office leaving the very hostile Nathan and Lucas alone. This is going to be a fun season.

Nathan just looked at Lucas before he said 'don't think your going to get away with this. I will make sure your life is hell don't you forget it.'

Nathan walked out of the gym leaving Lucas dumbfounded. He needed to speak to someone. He didn't care about school or that he had a lesson right now he needed to talk to someone. He headed to the one person he could trust.

End of Flashback.

'I said what are doing? First you try to take over the team and now my girlfriend,' Nathan spat.

Peyton knew that Nathan was pissed and was about to punch Lucas so she stepped in front of him.

'Nathan, calm down he just got into a discussion with me and Brooke,' she said sounding reassuring to Nathan.

'Really, so where is Brooke is she invisible now' Nathan said patronizing.

'She was here but she had to go' Lucas said.

He didn't want Peyton to take the flak. He cared too much for that to happen. Nathan just stared at him.

'Was I talking to you. Did I even ask you to speak,' argued Nathan.

'No, but I was just saying she was here,' Lucas said looking at Peyton sympathetic.

That's when Nathan saw it. Lucas had a thing for Peyton.

'Oh I get it now,' Nathan said mockingly, 'you have a thing for Peyton. How cute!'

Peyton was speechless and looked at Lucas's face for a reaction.

'What,' Lucas said simply.

'It's o.k. It's understandable. Peyton is very attractive and very good in bed. I am sure that she wouldn't mind having sex with you just like your mother did with my dad and uncle Keith. After all we don't really know if your really Dan's,' Nathan said laughing.

That was it he thought he could call him whatever but his mum now that's just another story. That's when Lucas went after Nathan. Both were fighting. Peyton pleaded with them to stop. She looked to see if anybody was there. Then she saw Amy with someone who she thinks his name is Jake.

'Help, it's Nathan and Lucas. they are fighting,' shouted Peyton.

Amy and Jake saw what was happening in front of them and ran towards it. Jake pulled Nathan off Lucas and dragged him away from Lucas.

'What are you doing, Nate?' Amy said looking at Nathan.

'He went for me,' Nathan said, 'Let me go, Jake.'

Jake let Nathan go.

'Amy, take Nathan to calm down somewhere,' Jake said.

'Come on, you,' Amy said.

'This isn't over,' Nathan threatened.

Lucas stood there looking at Amy and Nathan walking away. Then he looked at Peyton. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He didn't know if it was the fight that was causing the pain or the fact that Nathan just went off with Amy rather then her. After all she is his girlfriend. Peyton caught Lucas' gaze. For a moment, they held their gaze but she broke away. She already had one Scott to deal with she didn't need another one. She turned and walked away from Lucas. Lucas felt a hand go on his shoulder he turned and saw it belong to Jake.

'Dude, the only advice I can give you is stay away from Peyton Sawyer if you still want to walk,' Jake said.

'Whatever,' Lucas shrugged.

'I heard you are going to be on the basketball team,' jake said trying to change the subject.

'Yeah,' lucas said.

'Well am Jake and I am going to say this now. Nathan owns that team and basically they follow Nathan like sheep so expect it to be easy,' warned Jake.

'Are you one of those sheep because you looked tight with Amy,' Lucas said.

'No, Amy is more my friend then Nathan is and she is a nice girl and no, I don't know why Nathan is her best friend.' Jake said.

'O.k. just checking,' Lucas said.

'Come let's go before a teacher sees you like that,' Jake said.

Both Lucas and Jake left the scene.

Outside, Nathan and Amy was sitting by the outside cafeteria tables.

'What the hell has gotten into you?' said Amy.

'Him,' Nathan scoffed, 'he has, anyway where have you been. I have been looking for you. I went in the tutoring centre and that girl was there whats her name Kayley or something.'

'Don't get me started on her,' Amy said.

'Why?' said a puzzled Nathan.

'Here's why,' Amy said.


	7. The Run ins with Haley James

Flashback 

Amy entered the tutor centre. She looked around when she caught the eye of a very annoyed Haley.

'Right, lets get started shall we,' Amy said.

'Your late,' seethed Haley.

'Yeah, like whole five minutes,' Said Amy mockingly, 'besides it's not like you have nothing better to do.'

Haley could not believe who does she thinks she is. It must be all that hanging around with that Nathan Scott that has made her like this. She is not going to get away with this.

'It's been more then five minutes and yes I do have something better to do and that's go to class instead of sitting around here waiting for some bimbo who worships the ground that Nathan Scott walks on,' Haley ranted.

'Really, well that 'oh Nathan I love you so much please fuck me bimbo' is your new head of tutoring' Amy said, 'So, I suggest for start that you don't judge a book by it's cover because you might not like the surprises that lie inside.'

Haley sat there gob smacked she didn't know what to say she was sure that Amy Schofield was here for tutoring not the fact that she was the head tutor, which she would have to take orders from someone who associates with Nathan Scott. This is a nightmare.

'Well now that you have stop insulting me. I am issuing a list of the students that you will be tutoring and I will have the final say so you can't refuse them, got it,' Amy said.

'Yeah,' Haley said quietly.

'Good,' Amy said.

Amy was about to leave when she turned around say something else.

'Oh by the way, I know that you are friends with Lucas Scott and it obvious by display of bitchness that you know I am friend of Nathan's. I suggest this now, both of us don't put the other Scott brother down and we will get along just fine. Agreed?' Amy said smiling.

'Agreed,' Haley said.

'Good,' Amy said and with that she left.

End of Flashback.

'I didn't know you had it in you. Good going,' chuckled Nathan.

'Yeah, well she started it.' Said Amy.

'Well, your put downs were better then mine,' Nathan said.

'What do you mean better then mine?' quizzed Amy.

'Well it looks like your not the only one who had a run in with Haley,' Nathan said, 'remember when I said I was looking for you well I went to the tutoring centre and this what happened.'

Flashback

Nathan just barged into the room like he had no care in the world. He scanned the room quickly to see if he could see Amy but she was no where then he saw that geek girl Lucas always hangs with. He went over to her.

'Hey, have you seen Amy,' Nathan barked.

Haley looked up and saw Nathan Scott glaring at her. She noticed that he was pissed off.

'Hey, Tutor freak I asked you a question and I appreciate if answer me,' Nathan said.

That's twice today that someone thought that they could push her around. This time she was going to fight back.

'Wow, the word appreciate is such a big word for such a small brain,' Haley replied.

Nathan stood looking at this girl who did she think she was. She was no one in his eyes. How dare she speak to him like that? First that so-called brother of his now this tutor freak. He wasn't going to stand for this.

'Who do you think your back chatting? I haven't got time for this all I asked where was Amy and you come along trying to act all big and clever. Just because that friend of yours has join my team doesn't give you the right to speak to me like that. You don't know anything about me. Now where is Amy,' Nathan ranted.

Haley backed away from Nathan realising that they were inches away from each other. Nathan noticed this as well and saw how nervous she was around him. So Nathan steps closer to Haley. Haley steps back realises that is no where to step back to. Haley looked into his deep blue eyes.

'She was here but left that was about five minutes ago,' Haley managed to say.

'That's all I asked,' Nathan said.

Nathan stepped away from Haley. When he did this he heard her let out a sigh. He walked towards the door but without looking back and saying 'you know you look pretty hot close up,' Nathan said then he smirked at Haley and left the room.

Haley just stood there frozen.

End of Flashback.

'God, I was I could seen her face,' Amy laughed.

'It was a picture,' Nathan said.

'You're bad,' Amy said.

'That's the way you like me,' Nathan said seductively.

'Whatever, Nate,' Amy said whilst pushing Nathan.

'You so want me,' Nathan said playfully.

'I'm Leaving,' Amy said whilst getting up.

'Oh come on I was messing about,' Nathan said whilst rising.

Amy turned and said 'Are you coming Mr Hot Shot,'

'I love it when you use my sex name,' laughed Nathan.

Amy just rolled her eyes and her and Nathan headed for the school.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE. 


	8. The Perfect Plan

The next couple of days Nathan were trying to make Lucas's life hell but no matter what he did Lucas always came back for more. Things between him and Peyton weren't going to happily. Also, his dad was riding him to do better in basketball but if Nathan attempted to talk about his schoolwork he just blanked him. His mum is never home. The only person that Nathan could trust was Amy and she would always be there for him no matter what he did. Nathan must have zoned out too much that he didn't hear the teacher shout his name.

'Scott, I am talking to you,' the teacher boomed.

'What?' Nathan mustered.

'See me after class, Scott,'

Nathan stood there trying to take in what the teacher was saying. The teacher had mentioned that Nathan would have to attend tutor lessons if he wants to stay the basketball team. Nathan just figured that Amy would tutor him. After his lecture he headed for the tutor centre. He looked around and saw Amy.

'Amy?' Nathan shouted.

Amy turned around and saw Nathan. Nathan went over to her.

'So, what do I own this pleasure, Nate,' Amy said.

'I need you to tutor me,' Nathan said handing over his slip.

'Actually, I can't tutor you,' Amy said sadly.

'Why not?' exclaimed Nathan.

'Hey, it's not that I don't want to but I have strict instructions from the head teacher that I can't tutor you because you're my best friend. He thinks that we will get distracted away from the matter in hand,' Amy said.

'Who's going to tutor me then?' Nathan quizzed.

'Nathan, meet your new tutor,' Amy said pointing at Haley.

'What?' they both exclaimed.

'Since I can't tutor you, Haley's the next best thing,' Amy said, 'and no you can't refuse tutoring him.'

Both Haley and Nathan looked at each other. They were thinking the exact same thing there is no way this going to happen.

'I know you're not happy with this Nathan but this is the only way you can stay on the team. Just give it a try for me,' Amy said.

Nathan looked at her how can he refuse his best friend. Haley looked at Nathan when he stared at Amy and she saw the caring Nathan the Nathan that actually had a heart.

'O.K.' Nathan said.

Amy turned to Haley for her answer and noticed her looking at Nathan.

'Haley?' Amy said.

Haley quickly turned to face Amy and saw her glaring at her to say don't even think about.

'Yeah, o.k. but only on one condition he leaves Lucas alone.' Haley said.

'Agreed,' Amy said quickly.

'Hey, don't I get a say,' Nathan said.

'No not if you want to still play basketball,' Amy said glaring at Nathan, Nathan just nodded. 'Good, that's sorted.'

With that Amy left leaving Haley and Nathan standing there. Nathan was the first to break the silence.

'Well, it looks like we will being seeing at lot more of each other and for one I am glad,' Nathan said cocky.

There's the Nathan we all and loathed Haley thought for a moment there she thought that Nathan had actually was genuine nice guy how wrong was I.

'We meet at the docks at seven am,' Haley said and walked away.

'Looking forward to it,' Nathan shouted.

That's when it hit Nathan he could use Haley to get back at Lucas. He could make Haley fall for him. It was the perfect plan and why didn't he think of it sooner. He knew that he had promise to stay away from Lucas but it didn't say use his best friend to get at him secretly. He smirked to himself this is going to be good.


	9. The Break Up

Every time he saw her he wanted to be with her more then ever. Lucas knew it wrong to obsess over his half brother's girlfriend but there was something about Peyton Sawyer that drove him crazy. Then he saw Jake coming over towards him. He was the only guy that didn't treat him like something they stepped on.

'Hey Luke there is something you should know,' Jake said.

'Jake, no offence I think your guy but I don't see you in that way,' joked Lucas.

'Dude, funny but that's not it,' Jake said, 'It's about Peyton.'

As soon as he heard her name Jake got his full attention.

'Her and Nathan broke up,' Jake said.

Lucas sat there I didn't have the words all he knew that this could be his chance to with Peyton Sawyer. He knew that she longed for someone to care for her and he was that man. Lucas smiled to himself. Since everyone was going to the after party maybe he could go because he figured that Brooke probably drag Peyton along.

'Hey Jake how about we go to a party tonight,' Lucas said.

'Love to but I can't I have something do after the game,' Jake said.

'O.k. then looks like I have to go on my own,' Lucas said.

'Word of advice don't do anything that will piss off Nathan,' Jake said concerned.

'Me, as if I do anything to upset my baby brother,' Lucas said mockingly.

Across the school, Amy was sitting at the cafeteria table when no other then Brooke Davis wondered over.

'I bet you're pleased,' Brooke said bitchy.

'I don't know what your talking about,' Amy said puzzled.

'Yeah right, you probably told Nathan to break up with Peyton so that you can have Nathan all to yourself,' Brooke said sarcastically.

'Peyton and Nathan broke up, when?' exclaimed Amy.

'You didn't know! Looks like Nathan doesn't tell you everything,' Brooke said smiling.

Amy didn't want Brooke to know that she was actually hurt that Nathan never said anything to her. She had rise above this.

'Well Nathan only tells me things that are actually important,' Amy said.

With this she rose from where she was sitting and walked away leaving a very angry Brooke.

'Nathan, aren't you even concentrating,' Haley snapped.

'Sorry, my head is all over the place,' Nathan said, 'Me and Peyton broke up.'

'Peyton and I,' Haley corrected.

'What?' said a confused Nathan.

'Nothing,' Haley said.

'I guess I am just little out of sorts,' Nathan said.

Haley didn't know if Nathan deserve it after all the arguments she saw Nathan and Peyton got into or to actually feel sorry for Nathan.

'I think we should leave the tutoring for now,' Haley said.

Nathan needed to step up his game if he was going to hurt Lucas.

'Do you want to go to a party tonight,' Nathan said.

This comment again made Haley change her mind about Nathan. She saw the arrogant pig once again after she thought that Nathan was genuine.

'I don't think so. I am going to go,' Haley said.

She stood up and left Nathan sitting there thinking that he has blown his chance.

Peyton sat on her bed. Brooke called about five minutes ago asking if she going to the party and what Amy had said. Peyton didn't feel like a party but Brooke begged so she said she would go. She knew Nathan would be there but that was not the Scott boy she was trying to avoid.


	10. The Party

Since he entered the party all Nathan had been drinking. That's how Amy found him drunk and chatting up another blonde bimbo. That was it Amy thought it had gone far enough. Amy went over to Nathan and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the nearest room and locked the door. Amy didn't know where she found the strength from but something overcame her. Nathan looked at her and saw how angry she was with him. That's when she started to rant at him.

'What the hell are you playing at? Getting drunk is not going to solve this and either sleeping with that isn't going to. Can't you see what you are doing to yourself? Nathan you need to stop this. I am serious are you even listening to me.'

Nathan just looked at her he moved closer and look in eyes. He knew she cared about even loved him. That's why what he did next was bad and wrong but he needed to be with someone who cared about him for once. He learned his head towards hers and their lips were almost touching.

'Nathan?' Amy gasped.

'Ssh it's o.k. Please take away the pain,' pleaded Nathan.

Amy gave him the nod to say its o.k. With that Nathan kissed her hard and passionately. He pushed her against the wall and he kissed her neck gently. She let out a little moan. She could feel a little smirk on her neck from him. He went back to her mouth kissing her passionate and loving then he made his kisses to lead her to the bed. He began slowly taking of her top to reveal her bra. She mirrored his action by removing his shirt. His body was the way she remembered last time. They looked at each other to say that this was just sex and it cannot ruin their friendship. Knowing that they were on the same page the continued what they started.

Lucas arrived at the party with Haley. Lucas begged Haley to come to the party with him and as a best friend she agreed. Lucas looked around looking for Peyton whilst Haley looked around looking for Nathan but she didn't know why. Lucas saw Peyton he went over to talk to her leaving Haley standing there not knowing what to do.

'Are you o.k?' Lucas said to Peyton.

'Yeah for the ninth time I am fine,' Peyton said turning around to face who the hell was asking her this time. Then she saw his eyes so caring and so kind.

'You shouldn't let him get to you like this,' Lucas said.

'I'm not,' Peyton said.

'Then why are you drinking then,' Lucas said pointing to her cup.

Peyton just looked at him but then a voice broke their gaze.

'There's my two favourite people lets play a game,' said Brooke.

'I don't want to,' Peyton said walking away.

Lucas was going to go after her when grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a group of people on his way there he saw Haley and he grabbed haleys arm. If he was going to play at least he have a mutal friend there with him.

'Lets play I never,' Brooke chimed.

Lucas and Haley just looked at each other.

Amy and Nathan exited the room. They both agreed there and then that they never speak about this again. Nathan looked around and saw Haley and Lucas. What are they doing there? Amy was about to say something to Nathan but she followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. Lucas as per usual or was he looking at Haley either way all Nathan cared about was revenge maybe that what happened with them in there revenge on Peyton for dumping him. She had enough of this. Amy left the party and Nathan. Nathan turned to Amy but she was no longer there. Nathan sighed maybe it was a mistake he shouldn't used her like that. He would speak to her later he thought but he wanted to have fun. He walked over towards them.

'Can I play?' Nathan said cocky.

'The more the merrier' chimed Brooke.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

'I never … had sex with more then two people in the same night,' Brooke said.

Everybody but Lucas and Haley drank.

'O.k. I have one;' Nathan said jokily, 'I never had a dad who wished the condom never split.'

Lucas just looked at him whilst the others except Haley and Brooke laugh but Lucas just picked up his cup and handed it to Nathan.

'Well, you better drink up then,' Lucas said and walked off with Haley following him.

'I hate that guy,' shouted Lucas.

'I know,' Haley said.

'I need the bathroom, wait here,' Lucas said.

Amy was standing at the door waiting for the person inside to open it. The door opened and out stood Jake. Jake looked confused to why Amy was here but then he looked into her eyes and saw that she has been crying.

'Amy, what happened,' said Jake.

'I did it again, Jake,' Amy cried, 'I am such an idiot. I actually thought that this would be the real thing this time but it wasn't.'

'Come here, let's get you inside,' Jake said and put his arm around Amy and lead her into the house.

Lucas was heading to Haley when he saw Peyton again.

'Hi,' Lucas said.

'Oh it's you,' Peyton said.

'Are you mad with me?' Lucas said.

'No, just drunk,' said Peyton.

'Why are you here?' quizzed Lucas.

'Why are you?' Peyton said sarcastically.

Haley got fed up waiting for Lucas and decided to walk. That's when a car pulled up. It was Nathan in the driving seat.

'Want a lift?' Nathan asked.

'No, not from you,' sniped Haley.

'I'm sorry about what I said to Lucas. I broke my promise. Please get in,' Nathan said sincerely.

Haley knew she shouldn't but she did.

'Lucas, you don't know me so don't even try,' shouted Peyton.

Peyton ran off and Lucas stood there for a minute then realise she shouldn't be driving in her condition. He ran outside to find that Peyton's car had gone and then he thought he saw a glimpse so he ran to his car to go after her.

Peyton was inside the house looking for Brooke when she found her she asked she wanted to leave but couldn't find her car so Brooke said that they would just go to her beach house. Unbeknown to her that Nathan had taken her car and Lucas was following thinking it was she.

Nathan pulled up outside her house.

'So are we still up for tutoring on Monday,' said Nathan.

'Yeah sure but have to leave Lucas alone,' Haley said.

'Done,' Nathan said.

Haley stepped out of the car. A couple feet away Lucas sat in his car and saw Haley get out. He was just about to get out when the person in the drivers seat got out. It was Nathan. Why is Haley with Nathan? He saw Nathan give her something and went back in the car and drove off and he saw Haley go inside. Lucas didn't know to go and have it out with Haley or follow Nathan but instead he went home.

At the end of the night, Peyton laid there thinking about Lucas. Amy lay in Jake's arms thinking about Nathan. Haley was sitting on her bed thinking about Nathan but also Lucas. Lucas was on his computer hoping to get a glimpse of Peyton but it looked she wasn't home but his thoughts quickly went his best friend and his half brother. Nathan felt guilty about Amy but felt pleased that his plan was working because he saw Lucas's car following him so he knew he saw. He knew for sure that he is going leave the team.


	11. The Truth

After the party everyone has been avoiding each other. Amy and Nathan have been speaking less and she has been around Jake a lot. Lucas finally confronted Haley about Nathan and them two haven't been on the best of terms. Nathan has seized this opportunity to wind up Lucas. Peyton has been avoiding Lucas. But now the have been forced to be in the same house for the night at Dan's annual basketball appreciation party.

'Jake, you have to come. I don't want to go on my own,' moaned Amy.

'You know I can't. Someone has to Jenny, you know my daughter,' Jake said.

'So, I have to endure a whole evening alone with people I can't stand,' whined Amy.

'Now you are over reacting,' Jake said, 'Go for hour and if it gets too much leave o.k.'

'O.k.' Amy said sadly.

'Go then,' Jake said.

Everyone was in Nathan's house for the party the whole of the basketball team, the cheerleaders and their parents but Nathan wasn't in the mood for a party. He just seen Lucas walk in and now his dad was going to make this big speech. How annoying he wished Haley was here because over the last couple of days he had connected with her on different level from other girlfriends. He saw Lucas and Peyton exchanging looks. He didn't take long for them to hook up. He looked around the crowd and saw Amy. He hadn't really spoken to Amy for a long time now with what him spending so much time with Haley and she was with Jake all time. Maybe they are together if they are good for her she needs someone to feel the same way about her instead of using her like he did. He looked back at his dad why can't he just shut up. Nathan walked over to Amy.

'How you doing?' Nathan said.

'Bored. Boy, you're dad does go on,' Amy said rolling her eyes.

Nathan laughed.

'What have you been up to,' Nathan quizzed.

'Just hanging with Jake, you know,' Amy said.

'Are you two dating?' Nathan said.

'We're just friends,' Amy said, 'how's the tutoring?'

'Helping,' Nathan said, 'is it me or is this awkward.'

'Awkward,' Amy said.

They both looked at each other and laughed which made Dan glare at them.

'We better be quiet before your dad kills us,' Amy said quietly.

Dan finished the speech and the guests started mingling. Brooke and Peyton were talking.

'I heard that Nathan wants to get back with you,' Brooke said.

'That's nice,' Peyton said not very ecstatic.

'You should talk to him,' Brooke encouraged.

'Have you spoken to Peyton?' Amy said.

'No,' Nathan said, 'besides I don't you leaving you here on your own.'

'Don't worry about that Nathan. I will talk to her for a bit,' a voice said.

They turned to see Jake.

'I thought you weren't going to come,' Amy said.

'Let's just say I didn't want you to suffer on your own listening to Nate's dad here talking about the glory days. No offence Nate,' Jake joked.

'Dude, I couldn't say it better myself,' Nathan said, 'right I am going to see if Peyton will speak to me. See you in a bit,'

'Bye,' they said in unison.

'Jake Jagielski, I thought you couldn't come because of your thing,' Amy said discreetly.

'I have it covered,' Jake said.

'Thanks,' Amy said.

Peyton and Nathan were talking when Brooke and Tim busted in.

'Sorry, didn't know you two where getting acquainted,' Brooke said.

Peyton had enough of this her and Nathan was not getting back together and she is making a big fool of herself with Lucas because Lucas doesn't like her and because she liked him.

'Brooke, are you trying get me out of the way so you can go and make a fool of yourself in front of Lucas?' Peyton shouted.

'Wow, looks like someone finally showing their true colours,' Brooke said.

Peyton just got up and left.

'Happy now, Brooke,' Nathan said and left.

That didn't stop Tim and her look for the bottle of whisky but what they found was more interesting.

'You look pissed, Peyton,' Amy said.

'Don't ask,' Peyton said.

'Where have you been hiding?' Lucas asks.

'I was just about to ask you the same question but every time I get near Brooke happens,' Peyton said.

'Or Nathan,' Lucas said.

'Nathan and I were just sorting things out,' Peyton said, 'we're friends now, nothing more.'

'Let's play truth and dare,' Brooke chimed.

'Great,' Tim said excitingly.

Everyone rolled his or her eyes at Tim.

'I dare Peyton to kiss Lucas,' Brooke said.

Peyton looked at Nathan then Brooke and finally at Lucas. Then she thought to herself if Brooke wants to play I'll play. That's when she kissed Lucas. When she pulled away she looked Brooke.

'Satisfied,' Peyton said leaving and Lucas left after her.

Everyone was about to leave when Brooke said 'We haven't finished yet,'

She looked around for her next victim and saw Haley James tutor girl she read the note before she knew that she had a thing for Nathan.

'Amy, I dare you to kiss Nathan,' Brooke said mischievously.

Nathan and Amy looked at each other and laughed.

'Good one, Brooke. Amy said.

'Come on it just a kiss,' Brooke said teasing.

That's when Amy went up to Nathan and kissed him on the cheek.

'You cheated,' Brooke sulked.

'You didn't where to kiss him, Brooke' Amy laughed.

Haley was about to leave when she heard Brooke.

'Oh my god, if it isn't Tutor Girl,' Brooke said upbeat.

Nathan turned around to see Haley standing there.

'Is it true that you are in love with Nathan,' Brooke said.

'It's Haley,' was all Haley could muster.

'Nathan showed us your little love note. What did it say oh that's right "Believing you will do well is half the battle…"Call me if you need anything at all! Haley". Brooke said then laughed.

Haley looked at Nathan to say how could you but before Nathan could say anything she ran off. He turned to Brooke.

'Happy now,' he said and walked off.

'Nice going Brooke,' Amy said to her and walked off with Jake in tow.

Soon everyone left leaving Brooke on her own.

The scene was quite simple. It was a scene that both have longed for. Peyton and Lucas were in the bedroom making out. Everything was great until Lucas spoiled it, which made Peyton get up and left. Sitting on the bed Lucas got dressed and that's when he saw Dan.

'Little chip of the block, aren't you,' Dan smirked.

'Don't know what your talking about,' Lucas said whilst he stood up. He was about to walk out when Dan stopped him.

'It's not enough that you steal your brothers spot on the team but you now screwing his girlfriend what next,' Dan said.

'Well I won't be in a hurry to take away his father. I'm not that desperate,' Lucas said and walked out.

Brooke was at the door drunk and saw Lucas.

'Lucas …' Brooke said pleadily.

'Not in the mood, Brooke.' Lucas cut her off.

'Jake, Jake I have always found you cute,' Brooke said in her cutest voice.

'I am honoured truly but I have to be somewhere,' Jake said.

'Tell me, I'm good with secrets,' Brooke said.

'If I tell you it probably kill your buzz,' Jake said.

Jake left leaving Brooke there confused.

Haley was finishing closing the café when she saw Nathan at the door. She walked over to the door. Nathan stood thinking she was going to open the door but she turned the light off and walked back leaving Nathan to walk away and accept defeat.

Jake was in his with his guitar singing a lullaby. He stood up and went over to the cot and kissed the baby.

'Goodnight, daddy loves you,' Jake said.

Nathan returned home and went to his bedroom and saw Brooke on his bed already asleep.

Peyton was in her room sketching. She got up took off her sweater and put it over the web cam.

Lucas was sitting at his desk and saw the scene unfold in front him.

AN: I AM NOT GOING TO REWRITING EPS BUT I WILL RECAPING EPS B4 I WRITE THE NEXT BIG STAGE IN TREE HILL.


	12. Everything Has Changed

Everything has changed; Haley and Nathan are now dating thanks to Brooke who set them up. Brooke also decided that Haley and Nathan weren't the only ones that were going to have some fun. She dragged Peyton with her to a college party, which ended with Lucas going to be their knight and shining armour after some lad drugged Peyton. I have just been hanging with Jake a lot and helping with Jenny. No one knows about Jenny not even Nathan. I was walking along with Brooke listening her talk about Lucas.

'You should have seen him he was so hot,' Brooke said.

'Can we talk about something else please,' I sighed.

Just then Brooke saw Lucas heading towards them.

'Pretend I said something funny,' said Brooke.

'What?' I said.

Then Brooke started laughing.

'What's so funny,' Lucas said.

'I think it's time for me to leave,' with that I left.

'Doesn't she like me?' Lucas said.

'I like you,' Brooke said.

'Is that so,' Lucas said.

'Do you want anything in particular?' Brooke said flirty.

'To give you this,' Lucas said handing Brooke a book, 'it's the one I was telling you about.'

'So if I read this then you got to do something for me, deal,' Brooke said.

'O.k.' Lucas said with that Brooke walked away leaving Lucas intrigued.

Nathan and his dad was spending quality time together over a takeaway as his mum now works in the café whilst Karen is away.

'How's the food,' Dan asked.

'O.k.' Nathan muttered.

'Big game coming up, if I remember correctly I scored 42 points against the team that you're playing,' Dan said.

'Maybe, I will beat it,' Nathan said.

'No, you wont you know why because you're not strong enough,' Dan said.

Nathan had enough he just got up and went to his room. He could hear Dan shouting was it something I said then laughing. God, he hated that guy and all he wants to do is to prove him wrong but he is going to need help. He picked up his phone and called the one person that could help.

Lucas and Keith were eating at the pizza house.

'It's weird to see Nathan's mum work in the café,' Lucas said.

'It's only till your mother gets home,' Keith said.

'Hi, there I have 3 chapters left and your mine.' Brooke said and left.

'What was that about?' quizzed Keith.

'Nothing,' Lucas said.

At practice, Nathan was acting weird and everyone notices this. Nathan aggressively tackles one of his teammates pretty badly.

'Nathan, what is your problem,' shouted Whitey.

'Right now, you,' Nathan snapped.

'That's it practice is over for you,' Whitey boomed.

'Whatever,' Nathan said slamming the ball against the floor.

Amy had seen all this and followed Nathan into the locker room.

'What has gotten into you,' Amy shouted.

'Like you care!' Nathan said, 'Why aren't you with Jakey boy?'

'Don't change the subject,' Amy said.

'I'm fine happy now you have cured me,' Nathan said.

'Nathan, I don't know what is wrong with you but sort it out,' Amy said and left.

Days passed and Amy was sitting at the rivercourt when she saw a figure approach her. It was Lucas

'What's wrong with Nathan?' Lucas said.

'I don't know,' Amy said.

'You're his best friend aren't you,' Lucas said.

'Best friends don't tell each other everything,' Amy said.

'I'm worried that's all,' Lucas said.

'It's probably something to do with Dan as usual,' Amy said, 'listen Lucas you don't know how he is with Nathan you should count yourself lucky that you didn't have him as a dad when you grew up and I think that was one of the main reasons why Nathan did what he did to you.'

'So, I should be lucky, then' Lucas said.

'Yeah you should,' Amy said.

It was game night; Nathan was two points away of beating his dad's record. That's when it happened Nathan collapsed on the floor. Everyone rushed around not knowing what to do.

In the hospital Nathan was talking the doctor who was asking what Nathan had took.

'My son is no druggie,' Dan boomed.

'Dad, please,' Nathan said.

'What's happened,' Deb asked.

That's all he needed both of his parents whilst they were arguing he sneaked away.

Peyton arrived at Lucas's house she was all ready to tell Lucas how she really felt about him. When he opened the door Peyton couldn't predicting what happened next there was Brooke standing in nothing but one of Luke's t shirts.

Nathan arrived at Haley's house.

'I'm sorry, Hales,' Nathan said.

'It's o.k. But why did you do it,' Haley said.

'My father, mainly,' Nathan answered, 'I don't want to talk about it.'

His phone started to ring he looked at his caller id and saw it was Amy. He just cancelled it.

'Who was that,' Haley quizzed.

'I'll call them back,' Nathan said.


	13. Dinner with the Scott's

Amy's PoV

After the basketball incident, Coach Whitey decided to lock the gym so that there was no basketball practice. Is it now an official Lucas and Brooke is a couple too much of the disappointment to Peyton. Dan decided to take Nathan on a father and son-bonding trip, which didn't go too well. Nathan and Haley are as strong as ever. Everybody now knows that Jake is a father. Everything seemed going o.k. But it has took a huge u-turn Nathan has decided to give up basketball. Dan is being such an ass and he and Deb are having counsellor. I am also sick of Brooke whining on about Lucas and Peyton as if they are having some secret affair. Jake also been getting close to Peyton I think he likes her but he denies it. As for me, Nathan and I don't speak to each other anymore. We haven't fallen out or anything he spends most of his time with Haley we just don't seem as close as we were.

There was a knock on the door of the Scott's residence. Nathan got up to answer to his surprise it was his grandparents.

'What are you two doing here?' Nathan said shocked.

'That's no way to talk to your grandparents like that,' boomed Royal.

'Oh, shut up Royal,' said May, 'come here Nathan and give your granny a kiss.'

Deb walked out to see it was.

'Royal, May what are you doing here?' Deb said.

'Well, it's Danny's birthday of course,' Royal said.

'Of course, come in,' Deb said.

Amy was sitting at her computer when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

'Come in, Nathan,' Amy said.

Nathan walked in.

'How did you know it was me?' Nathan quizzed.

'Because my parents away again and you're the only person who has a key,' Amy said.

'How would you like to come to dinner?' Nathan said.

'What's the catch?' Amy said.

'O.k. it's my dad's birthday and my grandparents are in town,' Nathan said bluntly.

'Nathan, you know I hate both your dad and granddad,' Amy said, 'But seeing as it is you I'll make exception.'

'Thanks,' Nathan said whilst hugging Amy, 'I will have you and Haley there to back me up,'

The night had arrived. Dan, Deb, Nathan, Haley, Amy, Royal, May, Keith and Whitey was all sat around the table. The conversation quickly turned to basketball.

'How's the team?' Royal said to Whitey.

'Fine,' Whitey mustered.

'We're undefeated, Dad,' Dan said.

'Do we have to talk about sports?' May protested.

'What's your game average, Nathan,' said Royal.

'I don't know, 24 I guess,' Nathan said.

'How's your knees, Nathan,' Royal said.

This comment made Amy spit out her drink with laughter.

'Sorry,' Amy said trying to contain her laughter within.

'Why don't I get the cake?' Haley said, 'will you help me.'

'Sure,' Nathan said.

'So, Grandma May did you get me a present,' Amy said.

'Of course I did anything for my favourite girl,' May said.

'Love you, May,' Amy said.

Haley and Nathan returned with the dessert.

'So, how is your game this season,' Royal asked.

'Dad, I have already told you,' Dan pressed.

'No, you didn't is somebody going to tell me what's going on,' Royal demanded.

No one said anything.

'God, I am sick of this Nathan quit the team,' Amy blurted out.

'What? Is this true?' Royal said.

'Yes,' Nathan said.

'He's taking some time off, that's all,' Dan said trying reassured Royal.

'No he is not,' Deb said.

'Why would keep something like this a secret,' Royal boomed.

'Like you do when you and see Karen about Lucas,' Nathan said.

'Nathan!' said Haley.

'Somebody got a big mouth,' Royal said looking at Haley.

'Hey that's uncalled for,' Amy said.

'You, young lady has the biggest mouth in this room,' Royal said.

'Thanks for inviting me, Nate,' Amy chuckled.

'How could you do this after everything you went through how you begged to help you to quit by faking that knee injury,' May said.

Everyone round the table was shocked it was Amy who spoke first.

'After everything that you put Nathan through all these years, you're the one who quitted. Classical. Now, Nathan I thank you for inviting me to this unforgettable dinner, Happy Birthday Mr Scott. I am out of here,' Amy said and she got up and left you could hear her laughing until the door shut.

Day after the dinner everything went back to normal no pretence. Nathan went back to basketball to prove that he could beat his dad. Haley and Nathan still strong. Dan and Deb were still sorting out their problems everything is normal for now.


End file.
